


Sweet as Fruit

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Random & Short, Romance, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: 8 Word Challenge. I used a generator to generate eight random words and then turned those eight words into a story.





	Sweet as Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 8 words used: fruit, summon, delicious, worm, feed, noisy, gondola, terrify

The odd-shaped fruit was a deep purple color with light orange speckling. When Kyle sliced into it, a strong delicious smell wafted forth.

“Mm, what is that?” His boyfriend, Jack, questioned.

“It’s a Crades Pear,” Kyle happily informed him, “It’s normally used in animal feed, but it’s one-hundred-percent safe for human consumption.”

“That’s good to know,” Jack declared with a chuckle, “Is that where you went after the gondola ride?”

“Yep, I went straight to the marketplace,” Kyle confirmed as he finished chopping up the pear, “I would have asked you to come with, but I also wanted to pick up a surprise for dinner.”

“Ah,” Jack swiped a bite of pear and popped it into his mouth, “Oh my God, that’s fucking amazing. It’s like cotton candy, only better.”

“Really?” Kyle tried a bite himself, “Mm, wow, you’re right.”

“I swear if I was a demon, this is all you would need to summon me,” Jack quipped, “This and tequila.”

“Eww,” Kyle made a face, “I still don’t get how you can drink something that has a worm in it.”

“Well I don’t get how you can drink something that was made using someone’s feet,” Jack retorted without missing a beat.

“Not all wine is made that way,” Kyle pointed out, “And besides, it’s been proven that wine has health benefits.”

“Like this pear?” Jack ate another bite.

“Exactly,” Kyle mirrored his movement, “Mm, you know, I could get used to this.”

“Get used to what?” Jack queried.

“This, us, living together,” Kyle elucidated, “Away from that noisy old city.”

“I could get used to it too,” Jack mused, “Which is why I’ve decided to take the job in Michigan when we get back to the states.”  
“Really? That’s great!” Kyle went over and gave him a hug and a kiss, “So, no more weird homeless guys to terrify me on my way home?”

“Nope,” Jack shook his head, “No more weird homeless guys to terrify you.”


End file.
